supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
|genre='Sports' |modes=Varies according to the event that is played in the game |ratings= |platforms=Wii |input= |media= }} Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games is a sports game for the Wii with a Nintendo DS version of the game released as well. The game places Mario, Sonic, and their various allies against each other in Olympic events. The game has the official Beijing 2008 Olympics license, and features environments based on actual Olympic venues. Although both Nintendo and Sega worked on this collaboration, most of the development was handled by Sega. However, as the game was completed, Sega did publishing and marketing duties for all versions outside of Japan, South Korea, and Taiwan. Nintendo did publishing and marketing duties for the Japanese, Korean, and Taiwanese versions of this game. Both versions of the game use the new functions of these consoles completely. The game was compatible with Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Originally, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games was considered an April Fools joke, as the game was revealed on March 28, 2007. However, soon after, Sega stated on their official website that the game is official, and that both Sega and Nintendo are working on this game project. Shigeru Miyamoto then soon confirmed that he would be supervising the project, confirming Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games to be real. Characters Playable characters .]] The game features seventeen playable characters; eight from the Mario series, eight from the Sonic series, as well as Miis. These characters are broken up into four groups; All-Around, which consists of characters who neither excel or descend in any type of abilities, Speed, which consists of characters who are best at agility and stamina based events, Skill, which consists of characters who are above average skill and stamina, but have low power and top speeds, and Power, which consists of characters who are best at strength and endurance based events. In Dream Fencing and Dream Table Tennis, players can use special attacks, which are powerful moves that inflict more damage or knock the opponent out of the ring (Dream Fencing), or hit the ball with more power (Dream Table Tennis). Other * Mii Supporting characters Referees Super Mario series * Toad * Lakitu * Shy Guy Audience members * Toads * Koopa Troopa * Pianta * Dry Bones ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Cream the Rabbit * Big the Cat (referees the rowing event, also sometimes appears as a cameo) Others Super Mario series * Goomba * Boo * Bullet Bill * Bob-omb Sonic the Hedgehog series * Egg Pawn (enemy) * Kiki * Flapper Events Olympic events Dream Events * Dream Race (Sandhill Race Course) - Get on your marks for this intense power-up filled race course, made for either one player, or as many as four. * Dream Platform (10,000M Diving, Tropical Reef Diving Area) - More like skydiving, soar through hoops and perform aerial tricks while avoiding obstacles and opponents to reach the finish line first. * Dream Fencing (Duel Wharf Fencing Beach) - With unique special attacks for each character, this jungle-inspired world offers the ultimate duel. * Dream Table Tennis (Speed Rally Table Tennis Stadium) - A sci-fi wonderland, this magical table tennis extravaganza offers a special ability for each character. Circuits In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, there is a mode called circuit mode. Circuit mode consists of three classes (beginners, advanced and masters) which each consist of five circuits save for the masters which has six. Each circuit has a number of set events which must be beaten. The winner of the circuit gets its trophy. To unlock the next circuit, beat the circuit before it. To unlock the next class, beat the final circuit of the class before. Beginners Class This is the easiest class and is available from the start. There are three events in each circuit. This is the only class where four out of its five circuits are available from the start. Mercury Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #100m #Long Jump #Hammer Throw Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, Single Sculls, Dream Race and 4x100m Relay. Venus Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #110m Hurdles #Skeet #Javelin Throw Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, Single Sculls, Dream Race and 4x100m Relay. Jupiter Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #100m Freestyle #Triple Jump #Trampoline Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, Single Sculls, Dream Race and 4x100m Relay. Saturn Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #Singles #4x100m Freestyle #Individual Epée Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, Single Sculls, Dream Race and 4x100m Relay. Moonlight Circuit To Unlock: Beat Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn Circuits. Or, do 20 Single Match Mode events. Events: #4x100m Relay #Single Sculls #Dream Race Unlocks: Advanced Class, Archery. Advanced Class Defeating the Moonlight Circuit will unlock this class. Now each circuit has four events. Stardust Circuit To Unlock: Beat Moonlight Circuit, unlock Advanced Class. Or, do 30 Single Match Mode events. Events: #100m Dash #Long Jump #Hammer Throw #Archery Unlocks: Planet Circuit, High Jump. Planet Circuit To Unlock: Beat Stardust Circuit. Or, do 40 Single Match Mode events. Events: #110m Hurdles #Skeet #Javelin Throw #High Jump Unlocks: Comet Circuit, 400m. Comet Circuit To Unlock: Beat Planet Circuit. Or, do 50 Single Match Mode events. Events: #100m Freestyle #Triple Jump #Trampoline #400m Unlocks: Satellite Circuit, Dream Fencing. Satellite Circuit To Unlock: Beat Comet Circuit. Events: #Singles #4x100m Freestyle #Dream Race #Dream Fencing Unlocks: Sunlight Circuit, Dream Table Tennis. Sunlight Circuit To Unlock: Beat Satellite Circuit. Events: #4x100m Relay #Single Sculls #Individual Epée #Dream Table Tennis Unlocks: Masters Class, 400m Hurdles. Masters Class This is the ultimate class and the only one with six circuits. There are five events per circuit. Meteorite Circuit To Unlock: Unlock Masters Class. Events: #100m Dash #Long Jump #Hammer Throw #Archery #400m Hurdles Unlocks: Supernova Circuit, Pole Vault. Supernova Circuit To Unlock: Beat Meteorite Circuit. Events: #110m Hurdles #Skeet #Javelin Throw #High Jump #Pole Vault Unlocks: Cosmos Circuit, Vault. Cosmos Circuit To Unlock: Beat Supernova Circuit. Events: #100m Freestyle #Triple Jump #Trampoline #400m #Vault Unlocks: Galaxy Circuit, Dream Platform. Galaxy Circuit To Unlock: Beat Cosmos Circuit. Events: #Singles #4x100m Freestyle #Individual Epée #Dream Race #Dream Platform Unlocks: Universal Circuit. Universal Circuit To Unlock: Beat Galaxy Circuit. Events: #4x100m Relay #Single Sculls #Dream Table Tennis #Dream Fencing #Dream Race Unlocks: Big Bang Circuit. Big Bang Circuit To Unlock: Beat Universal Circuit. Events: #Dream Race #Dream Fencing #Dream Platform #Singles #4x100m Relay Unlocks: None. Free Circuit In Free Circuit, the number of events and the events themselves can be chosen. It is a great way to have fun with a choice, practice up on bad events or have fun with good ones. No matter what, it's possible to have fun because the events are the player's choosing. An event must have been unlocked to have it put here. Emblems Emblems are awarded for completing special requirements such as doing all of a character's missions or winning all events in a class. Character Emblems These are gained by completing all six of a character's missions. * Amy Emblem * Blaze Emblem * Bowser Emblem * Daisy Emblem * Dr. Eggman Emblem * Knuckles Emblem * Luigi Emblem * Mario Emblem * Peach Emblem * Shadow Emblem * Sonic Emblem * Tails Emblem * Vector Emblem * Waluigi Emblem * Wario Emblem * Yoshi Emblem Champ Emblems To get a Champ Emblem, get gold medals in all events of a class. * Aquatics Champs Emblem * Dream Champ Emblem * Field Champ Emblem * Gymnastics Champ Emblem * Track Champ Emblem Other Emblems * Bouncing Emblem - Get a 10 in Trampoline. * Collaborative Emblem - Play as every character. * Complete Game Emblem - Unlock every event. * Friendly Emblem - Play multiplayer. * Full Play Emblem - Play every event. * Gallery Owner Emblem - Unlock all the musics in Gallery Mode. * Hunter Emblem - Get 120 points in Archery. * Knight's Emblem - Win fencing without getting hit once. * Network Emblem - Connect to Wi-Fi. * Olympic Record Emblem - Get an Olympic Record. * Penalty Emblem - False start in 100m Dash. * Ping Pong Emblem (Table Tennis Perfect Emblem in DS version) - Win Singles without missing the ball. * Rocket Emblem - Get a perfect start in 100m Dash. * Shooting Emblem - Don't miss a clay in Skeet. * Somersault Emblem - Get a 10 in Vault. * Team Mario Emblem - Receive gold medals in all events for all Mario characters. * Team Sonic Emblem - Receive gold medals in all events for all Sonic characters. * Thanks for Playing Emblem - Start the game 50 times. * World Record Emblem - Get a World Record Reception Music Gallery Both versions feature a gallery where facts and trivias can be found. In order to answer the question, the player has to play a mini-game. Unlocking all mini-games in a section will unlock a tune from both series. The information, mini-games, and songs differ between Wii and DS. Songs ''Super Mario'' series * Ground Theme (from Super Mario Bros.) * Underground Theme (from Super Mario Bros.) * Underwater Theme (from Super Mario Bros.) * Ground Theme (from Super Mario Bros. 3) * Ground Theme (from Super Mario World) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series * Green Hill Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Star Light Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Special Stage (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * Sonic Heroes Theme Instrumental (from Sonic Heroes) * Let the Speed Mend It Instrumental (from Sonic & the Secret Rings) Pre-release and unused content Gallery Sonic_with_mario_pose_2.png|Mario and Sonic Luigi_Vault.png|Luigi Bowser_Hammer.png|Bowser Eggman_Javelin.png|Dr. Eggman Staff Names in other languages Media Trivia *This is not the first time that Mario takes part in the Olympics. He also competed in an event called "Intergalactical Olympics" in the Club Nintendo comic "Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit". *The DVD set of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 was re-released in a double pack with The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 1 to tie in with the release of this game. *A version of this game was also released on mobile phones in June 2008, but lacked Mario characters and only included Sonic characters. Because of this it was simply titled Sonic at the Olympic Games. *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were originally going to have swimsuits for the aquatic events. However, this idea was rejected by Nintendo. Eventually, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze were given swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.Shack News External links *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games on Sonic Retro *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/fhQxldk9v6VrYH61dTxvM0u2Ij4txc6L Nintendo's official US site for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii version)] *[https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Wii/Mario-Sonic-at-the-Olympic-Games-281914.html Nintendo's official UK site for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii version)] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/rwsj/index.html Nintendo's official Japanese website for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii version)] References * Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sports Games Category:2007 games Category:2008 games Category:Games with Wi-Fi Connection